Stars
by Aeris1172
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a talk under the stars. Oneshot.


**Stars**

* * *

Well, this is my first and maybe only Harry Potter fic, so you can't stab me. XP I just saw Goblet of Fire the other day and I practically had a heart attack in the middle of the theatre with the scene with Harry and Hermione hugging. –laughs- Anyway, I'm an experienced writer in Xenosaga, but not so much in the HP section. I'll do my best! This story takes place after the fifth book, just because I didn't like Hermione and Ron getting together in the sixth. –sticks out tongue- Blah. YOU CAN'T KILL ME BECAUSE THIS IS A HARRYxHERMIONE STORY! D: …Um… Yeah… Anyways… Enjoy.

Me no owny Harry Potter. ;w;

* * *

As Hermione gazed up at the starlit night sky from the ground, she found that the stars had always interested her. The wind blew calmly, carrying some hair into her face, when she heard footsteps. Her heart skipped a beat, but at that point, curfew didn't matter. She would be getting caught anyway, even if she tried to hide from whoever was coming. She didn't budge, but instead swallowed her fear and looked up at the sky more intently, her eyes darting around nervously. She felt the person's presence near her as they turned into the grassy area where she was lying. Quickly, Hermione sat up, eye shut tight, and hands clutched to her chest.

"Professor, I'm sorry! I just wanted to—"

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione stammered, opening her eyes, wincing slightly. She saw a familiar form through the darkness, illuminated lightly by starlight. She dropped her hands back to the ground, blinking.

"Hermione, what are you doing out after curfew?" Hermione exhaled, relieved, as she recognized the voice to be Harry's.

"The question, Harry, is what are _you _doing out after curfew?" She said in an annoyed manner as she lie back down, gazing at the stars absentmindedly again. Harry slowly shuffled towards her and kneeled beside her, studying her face in the starlight.

"Well, Hermione, you're the perfect one who never gets in trouble. What's going on with you? Getting a streak of the bad girl attitude, are we? Hmm?" He joked, nestling himself into the grass beside her. Hermione smiled as she glanced at him, then noticed he was smiling back. She turned her head away, looking up at the night sky once more, trying to identify the constallations in the midst of the clusters of stars, speckled all over like white paint on a black canvas.

"I've always believed there was something more than life here, and I suppose stars could be used as my proof," Harry said after a long silence.

"What?" Hermione said, in disbelief of what had just come out of Harry's mouth. He glanced at her, looking very serious and slightly annoyed.

"…You think the only thing I've ever got in my mind is snogging someone?" He accused, nudging her. She blushed, embarassed.

"No," she murmured, ignoring his elbow digging into her side, pulling slightly at her robes. She smacked his arm playfully, rolling her eyes as Harry busted into laughter. As his laughter subsided, Hermione felt a warm sigh escape from her mouth. Here she was, out after curfew with Harry, just staring at the sky in the garden. What would someone say if they found them? Rumours would end up getting spread around the whole school about the two, and God knew what could become of the whole problem… Maybe they could turn out to be together…?

"Since you're a prefect, it's alright for you to be out, anyway, right?" Asked Harry, breaking her off from her prescious fantasies. She blinked and shook her head.

"No?" He asked, leaning forwards, propped up by his elbows. Hermione laughed, embarassed.

"Yes, it's fine," she said. "And I thought I could get in trouble," she giggled, wrapping her robes tighter around her as another breeze came swiftly, the shrubs in the area shaking lightly. "If you don't my mind asking, Harry, how come you're out so late?" Harry responded with a shrug and a 'mmn' of no reason.

"Dunno," he said, lying back down, scooting unconciously closer to the female Gryffindor beside him. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watched his chest rise and fall. She had always felt a little churn in her stomach when she saw Harry, but being this close… was killing her to not be able to hold him… But surely, they had hugged and had a few friendly pecks on the cheek before, so he wouldn't mind if she snuggled up to him… Would he? It was cold out anyway… Yes, it was cold! That could always be her excuse… Hermione smirked slightly as she swiftly set her head on Harry's chest and wrapped her arm around his torso, sliding one of her legs in between his, sighing. Harry felt a heat rush to his face, and he looked down at the girl holding onto him.

"H-Hermione?" He stammered. She looked up, slightly dazed.

"Mmm?"

"A-Are you okay?" He asked. She gave him a confused look and nodded slowly, resting her head back onto his chest.

"I'm just really cold," she lied, crossing her fingers as she made herself more comfortable. Harry's heart jumped.

"O-Okay.." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders, as he actually felt her shiver. Hermione grinned inwardly. Apparently her family was right when they said she was a good actress.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, biting her lip nervously as his warm hand caressed her arm over her robe's sleeve.

"For what?" Harry asked, gripping her shoulder tightly as she shook again, this time the cold actually getting to her.

"…For being my friend… You and Ron are the only ones I've really ever had," she said, her stomach sinking, the night air getting to her as she spilled out all her feelings bit by bit.

"Wh-What about Ginny? You two seem like pr—"

"Harry, I… have to say something," she choked, quickly pulling away from him and sitting up, her knees to her chin, heart pounding erratically.

_Come on, Hermione. You have to get it off your chest, even if this moment's nothing but a huge cliché… _She thought to herself.

"Harry… I… I really like you," she mustered up, although her heart dropped at once, knowing it wasn't the full confession she had needed to say. Harry sat up, his mind swirling in cofusion and glee, at the same time.

"Hermione…" He whispered, grabbing her hand and fumbling to intertwine their fingers, needing reassurance. He couldn't believe what she just said. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

"Of course I mean it, Harry!" She practically roared, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself back on the ground, covering her face. "Harry, I've fallen in love with you!" She moaned, salty tears making their way to the sides of her head as she didn't move from her position on the cold ground.

"Hermione," Harry muttered, moving her hands away. "Hermione, listen to me… I care about you so much," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt…" Hermione let out another loud cry before throwing herself into Harry's arms. At that point, she didn't care about waking anyone up. She was too upset.

Harry, on the other hand, was scared of some teacher seeing them… He didn't want them both to get detention… Oh, what was he thinking! Here he was with the girl of his dreams, she just confessed her love for him and he was thinking about how bad it would be to get _detention! _He kissed Hermione softly on the head.

"Come on, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, stroking her brown, frizzy hair. "Let's go to bed… We can talk about this in the morning." Hermione nodded hesitantly, standing up, legs shaking slightly as the two Gryffindors made their way back to the common room. Harry growled, knowing it was going to be a rough night getting to sleep.

Problem was, the morning would be even harder.

* * *

Hoorah, it's done! I didn't like the way it turned out much though… First fic with Harry Potter, please no killing me. –bawl- XD Reviews, pllzzzz. D

-Aeris1172


End file.
